dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartolomo
NE Half-Elf Lurk 11 / Rogue 3 HP: 86 (14 HD) Init: +11 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 19 BAB: +4 Attack: Returning Dagger (1d4 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 12, DEX 18, CON 13, INT 16, WIS 16, CHA 14 Saves: Fort +05, Ref +14, Will +13 (+15 vs. Enchantments) Skills: Appraise +14, Balance +8, Bluff +16, Concentration +18, Diplomacy +14, Forgery +5, Gather Information +14, Hide +16, Intimidate +12, Knowledge (Psionics) +13, Knowledge (Local) +11, Listen +14, Move Silently +17, Open Lock +7, Search +14, Sense Motive +13, Spot +9, Psicraft +11, Autohypnosis +11, Use Psionic Device +5 Languages: Common, Elven, Thieves’ Cant, Undercommon Feats: Improved Initiative, Speed of Thought, Psionic Dodge, Deadly Precision, Psionic Meditation Possessions: Bag of Holding (Type I), Ring of Protection +3, Boots of Elvenkind, Cloak of Elvenkind, Rope of Climbing, Wand of Invisibility, Everburning Torch, Tanglefoot Bag x2, Masterwork Thieves’ Tools, Returning Dagger Patron: None Features: Half-Elf Qualities Sneak Attack: Bartolomo deals an extra 2d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Bartolomo can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Bartolomo makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if he is wearing light armor or no armor. If Bartolomo is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): Bartolomo has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Lurk Augment (Ex): Bartolomo can augment his melee attacks by selecting an ability available from his Lurk Augments. The power of the Lurk Augment lasts for 1 round, or until his next action. Using a Lurk Augment is a swift action. When powering a Lurk Augment with Power Points, he cannot spend more than 11 Power Points on a single Lurk Augment. He can use his Lurk Augment a total amount of 14 times per day. Additional Sneak Attack: Bartolomo’s next attack deals an extra 1d6 points of damage from a Sneak Attack. For every two Power Points spent, this damage increases by 1d6. The attack must be one where Sneak Attack damage applies. Deceptive Strike: The target of Bartolomo’s next attack is denied his/her Dexterity bonus to AC for that attack. This ability works against those who have Uncanny Dodge, but only if Bartolomo’s total Lurk level is at least four levels higher than his target’s effective Rogue level. Psionic Sneak Attack (Ex): While Psionically focused, Bartolomo can strike a vital spot for an extra 2d6 points of damage if he attacks an opponent while he is unable to defend himself effectively. This is identical to the Sneak Attack of the Rogue except Bartolomo must keep himself Psionically focused. Sneak Attack and Psionic Sneak Attack damage stack, whenever both would apply to the target. Initiative Boost (Ex): Bartolomo can add his Intelligence bonus to initiative checks. Spellcasting: Power Points per Day: 35 Powers Known: 11 Maximum Power Level Known: 4th Level Combat/Tactics: Bartolomo likes to prepare for combat ahead of time, when he can. He bluffs and stalls, while he gathers his Psionic focus, and then attacks with his Sneak Attack and his Psionic Sneak Attack. He generally eschews Psionic Powers in lieu of using his Power Points to augment his Lurk abilities. Friends/Allies: As the leader of the Black Runners, Bartolomo has very few actual friends, or even allies. He does have, however, numerous individuals who seek to gain his favor, and in turn, do his bidding. Bartolomo also has contacts who often go along with him, with proposals that are in everyone’s best interests. Foes/Enemies: Because of his position as the leader of the Black Runners, there are numerous criminals who seek to kill Bartolomo, in either revenge, or for their own political power. Asides for these criminal elements, the lawful rulers of Temoura seek to capture Bartolomo and put him in prison. Appearance: Bartolomo looks fairly Human, asides for the slightly pointed ears that he has, betraying his Human heritage. He is of average height, and has grayish-white skin, with green eyes and a bald head. Bartolomo dresses all in black, a remnant from his earlier adventuring days, but he gets rid of such utilitarian clothing during formal occasions and the like. Personality: Bartolomo is fairly selfish, and does whatever he needs to do to ensure that his way is met. He is a good businessman, but when he is troubled, many of these illusions drop. When Bartolomo is not interested, he shows it. When Bartolomo is interested, he shows it. History: Bartolomo was born in the Dock District of Temoura to a single mother, who spent most of her time working in a nearby tavern, the Red Herring, as a wench to allow her and her son to continue living the meager existence that they were. Bartolomo’s mother, when she was around to care for her son, often lied to him that his father was a wealthy Elven prince, who would one day return to claim his son. This was not the case, however, as his mother knew that his father was not a wealthy Elven prince, but instead, was a Half-Elven mercenary who had slept with the woman in return for some money. Bartolomo himself, in order to help his mother, worked as a vendor, selling fruits on the docks, to sailors and workers. Because of this, even from a young age, he was acutely aware of the dangers that the tougher parts of Temoura posed. It was during this period that Bartolomo began refining his thief skills. When he did not sell enough fruits to cover the costs his employer accrued by buying the produce in the first place, Bartolomo resorted to petty thievery to cover costs. From years and years of this, Bartolomo had become a proficient thief. He sold fewer and fewer fruits, and resorted more and more to pick pocketing, and other sorts of mischief. While this was much more dangerous than selling fruits to others, thievery made a lot more money for him and his mother. One night, Bartolomo overheard a conversation between his mother and their landlord. That month, neither Bartolomo or his mother made much money, and she was short on her rent money. The gruff landlord, a Dwarf without a heart or a conscious, has adamant about receiving his entire payment within a day, or he was going to evict the two, as well as hire some individuals to “extract what he was due”. In a rage, Bartolomo attacked the landlord. Seizing the dagger that the man had on his, Bartolomo eviscerated the Dwarf. The entire scuffle had lasted no longer than a few moments, as the boy had the element of surprise. As the Dwarf shuddered his death throes, it dawned on Bartolomo what he had done. He had murdered another sentient being, and even in the rough Dock Wards of Temoura, a murder was a murder, and law enforcement officials would eventually discover it, and trace things back to him. His mother was keenly aware of this was well. In the morning, she spoke with a pirate captain who was in port- incognito, of course- whom she had developed a friendship over the course of the years. The pirate captain, Briggs, agreed to take Bartolomo as a member of his crew, in order to avoid the prosecutors who would eventually come looking for him. That night, Bartolomo left with Briggs, no longer a financial burden on his mother. Before he left, he arranged with Captain Briggs to send his mother 75% of any booty that he was given. Over the next twenty years, Bartolomo served Briggs on his vessel, the Negotiator. Like Briggs had promised, three-fourths of the treasure that Bartolomo was awarded was arranged to be sent to his mother in Temoura. When Captain Briggs was killed during combat, his first-mate, Narot, became the captain of the vessel. When he assumed this mantle, he gave all of the crewmembers the options of leaving his service. Bartolomo elected to do this, wanting to return to his mother. When he arrived back in Temoura, Bartolomo was extremely shocked to see what he found. His mother had died- five years ago, he would learn- and a local gangster, Dannis, had been appropriating the funds he had been sending to his mother. Enraged, Bartolomo’s first reaction was to kill the man. However, he realized things would not be that easy. Creating a false identity, he eventually joined Dannis’ gang, the Black Runners. Over the years, he worked his way up the ranks, carefully biding his time. Eventually, when Bartolomo was one of Dannis’ lieutenants, Bartolomo struck. When Bartolomo murdered Dannis, he took care to erase any and all evidence implicating him. He did not stop there, though. Shortly after murdering Dannis, Bartolomo murdered the two other lieutenants who wielded as much political power within the organization as he did. Within a few days, Bartolomo was the clear heir to Dannis’ criminal organization, the Black Runners. Bartolomo took the mantle, and currently handles the day-to-day operations of the Black Runners. His organization involves itself in all sorts of criminal activities, from selling drugs and prostitution, to smuggling and assassination. Motivations and Goals: Bartolomo is primarily concerned about making money and gaining power. The Black Runners were formed in Temoura, and have always been influential only there, but with the contacts Bartolomo made as a sailor, he is slowly attempting to spread its influence to other cities.